finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Crystal (term)
The Earth Crystal is a recurring plot element in the Final Fantasy. One of the four elemental Crystals, it holds the energy of Earth, one of the prime elements, and it is associated with the power of earth and life, and the soil's prosperity and decay. Appearances ''Final Fantasy .]] The Earth Crystal can be found in the Cavern of Earth in the original ''Final Fantasy and it is the first crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Beginning 20 years before the rise of the Warriors of Light, Lich begun to drain its power, causing the soil of the island of Melmond to decay. After it is defeated at the Cavern of Earth, the Earth Crystal is restored to its original shine. ''Final Fantasy III ]] The Fire Crystal can be found in the Ancients' Maze sorrounding the Crystal Tower in ''Final Fantasy III and it is the fourth crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. After all of the elemental shards are obtained, the Warriors of Light gain access to the area where the Ancients' Maze is located and engage Titan, who kept the Crystal corrupted as ordered by Xande, in battle. After restoring the Crystal, it grants the Warriors the Devout, Magus, Summoner, Sage, and Ninja jobs (although the Sage and Ninja jobs are excluded from this list in the NES version). ''Final Fantasy IV The Earth Crystal is kept by the forest kingdom of Troia, and is the cause of the prosperity of this kingdom. It is stolen by the Dark Elf from the Lodestone Cavern, although it's retrieved by Cecil and his team, and used as trade coin in exchange for the White Mage Rosa. This is the fourth crystal to be obtained by Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Earth Crystal is kept by the kingdom of Ronka, and was used by the population centuries ago, before its fall. It is the fourth crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Along with the other crystals, it seals Exdeath on their planet. 30 years after Exdeath is sealed, the Ronka Ruins arise again, and the Warriors of Light come aboard it. Inside, they find King Tycoon, who is possessed by Exdeath and successfully destroys the crystal. Immediatly, Exdeath breaks free from his seal, and only with Krile's surprising intervention, the Warriors of Light leave the ruins alive. The Ronka Ruins don't hold their levitation for too long after the crystal is destroyed, and it soon falls on the ground where it rose from. The party is given the Dragoon, the Samurai, the Chemist and the Dancer jobs afterwards. In the epilogue, the Earth Crystal is stored inside the Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The Crystal of Earth is located in the Bone Dungeon near the Forest and is the first crystal visited by Benjamin. It is corrupted by the Flamerus Rex, which causes the dense forsts to wither and decay. When restored by Benjamin and Tristam, the forests of Foresta are revived. Category: Miscellaneous